Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are typically formed from a semiconductor material that is doped to create a p-n junction. The LEDs typically emit light in a narrow spectrum (e.g., a spectrum that is smaller 100 nanometers in size) that is dependent upon the bandgap energy of the semiconductor material that forms the p-n junction. For example, an LED formed using one semiconductor material may emit light of a different color (and thereby in a different spectrum) than an LED formed using another semiconductor material.
White light has a broad spectrum (e.g., a spectrum that is larger than 200 nanometers in size), unlike the light typically emitted from an LED. White light may be formed by mixing light with different colors (and thereby different spectrums) together. For example, white light may be formed by mixing red, green, and blue light or blue and yellow light. Inexpensive LEDs that create white light (a white LED) typically use an LED configured to emit blue light (a blue LED) that is coated with a yellow phosphor. The yellow phosphor coating converts a portion of the blue light from the LED into yellow light. The mixture of the blue and yellow light forms white light.